Forbidden Love
by Magzie Moore
Summary: Two people, who love each other, are being torn apart. A stranger appears in Emily Moore's room and warns her. Her mother leaves and Emily finds out who she truly is. Will she saty with Nick, or will the dark people tear them apart?


_Chapter One._

I wished there was something I could do to help him… It was too late though. The clock had already stricken twelve and I knew nothing would save him now. I watched in horror as he walked up to them. He told them of what he wanted and what he would do to get it. All they did was laugh and tell him to go bother someone else. They had no time for the little things.

**As he walked away, I began to breathe again. **

**I had been holding my breath for so long, it had seemed as if I had never breathed before. I walked towards him slowly. Hoping that when he saw me he would run towards me. Although it did not seen likely.**

**He walked quickly, like something big was about to happen. He didn't notice me until he nearly ran me down. When I looked at his frantic face, he then seemed to realize nothing was going to happen to either of us. He hugged me tightly in his arms, too tight to be exact.**

**I tried to get him to release me, but he was too happy to loosen his hold. I thought that he was going to end up choking me. I finally found a little bit of breath and I was able to say, "Nick, please loosen up on your hug… I can barely breathe."**

"**Oh sorry. I didn't think about that. I'm just so happy to see you."**

"**I know you are Nick. Really, why did you do this though? Why would you ever think of leaving me on this Earth alone!"**

"**That is just it… Baby, I wasn't thinking!"**

"**Okay. If you say so," I turned around while I said this. Also I grabbed his hand to lead him to **_**my**_** car. I made sure he stayed behind me… He followed, but it seemed like his mind was elsewhere. **

**I looked at the place he was looking. All I saw was a little girl with a smirk on her face. I felt a shiver go down my spine, for it was a look of interest in him and hatred towards me. If I had not remembered I was in public, I would have attacked the girl. Nick squeezed my hand to let me know he was still there. I spun around to look him in the eyes, and he was apparently waiting for that.**

**He took my face in his hands, and brought me closer to him. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, and then he leaned down and lightly kissed me. Right then and there I felt all of my anger leave me. It was almost as if I was never angry.**

**He released my face, and he then pulled away. I looked at him. I wondered what was wrong. My brain worked over everything I had done. Nothing that he would classify as wrong came into my mind. Then I realized… He told me I should not kiss him for a long time.**

**I didn't care though. I put my hands around his neck, and pulled myself up. I got face-to-face, nose-to-nose, and lips-to-lips with him. Then I whispered, "I know you don't like it… But I do."**

**He didn't try to pull away from me. He simply followed along. I didn't bother to question myself of why. I just instinctively kissed him. Not one of those poor, little, simply lip kisses. It was one that meant something. It was a long, loving, caring kiss; it was something that would never leave my memory. It wasn't my first kiss, but I wished it had been. I wanted to go back, and stop all of those other kisses from happening. Make this my first kiss… Although it didn't matter, because I knew this was the guy for me.**

**When he stopped the kiss, he looked into my eyes. I didn't hesitate to look back. I knew that when I looked all I was going to see was the warm hearted, kind, loving, hair brained, erratic man that I loved. It didn't matter, to me, how many people didn't like him. All that mattered was that I loved him. I would never live without him in my life. No matter what happened.**

**I looked him straight in the eyes, and saw exactly what I was expecting to see. Then, I saw more. I saw that he loved me too. That he wanted to be with me forever, and I saw how much it would hurt him to live without me. I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me, that he loved me more than his life. No, that I am his life now. He had already promised me that I would be his forever. And I believed him. I never thought that he was so serious.**

**I could see that he was picturing our wedding… Then I realized that there was a box shaped lump in his back pocket. I moved my hands down from his neck, and put them around his waist. I took one hand and went into his back pocket… He jumped a little, and then he processed what I was doing. I brought the box out of his back pocket, and stepped away from him with the box in my hand. I started to open it, but he grabbed the box out of my hand.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked a little confused.**

"**I want to do this right," he replied. He got down on one knee, and took my left hand in his. Then he opened the box and said, "Emily Moore, will you be my wife?"**

**I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't find the breath to say the word. I searched everywhere in my body. I raced with time, hoping that I could find the words to say yes.**

"**Nick Soles, I most definitely will."**

**He carefully slipped the ring onto my finger. I could tell that it was going to be hard to tell my parents about this. They would freak out. I knew that they wanted me to be out of college, or at least high school, before I got engaged. Yet here I am, an 8****th**** grader, and I'm engaged. What can I say though? Besides that I am in love with him and I never want to live with out him. My parents already dislike him because he is a 10****th**** grader. What am I to do? I was so worried.**

**He stood up and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him to the car so we could leave. I figured that I should go ahead and tell my parents. I thought it would be better to tell them when it happened, or at least not to long afterwards. Maybe they wouldn't disapprove. I was going to wait until I was out of high school to marry him.**

**I got in and put my seatbelt on. He got in on the drivers side, and he put his seatbelt on and started the car. I turned to look at him. When he didn't see what I had done, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me. His face was so light and happy. His beautiful, honey gold eyes had no hint of sorrow in the least bit.**

"**Nick, I'm not sure how to tell my parents… I was hoping that maybe you could tell them with me?" My voice trembled… I wasn't sure if it was with fear, or if it was because of nothing. I waited a minute to let my voice calm some. Then I spoke again, "Maybe you could join my family and me for dinner tonight."**

**He stared at me. I could see what he was thinking. He could hear the fear in my voice. He could see that I wasn't to sure about the whole situation with my parents. That I knew they weren't going to approve.**

"**Well, I would love to. I think it is a wonderful idea."**

"**Good… And even if they don't approve of this," I held my hand up to show off the beautiful ring, "it doesn't matter to me… I will love you just the same."**

"**I know. I think the same."**

**I knew that already. I had never told him that I could read minds, that I had a sixth sense. I had never told anyone. Not even my parents know. Yet, I wanted to tell him this so bad. It burned to keep this secret from him. I didn't know what I was going to do.**

"**Nick, if I tell you something that you would never believe, would you believe me?"**

"**Of course. Why?"**

"**Well, I have a sixth sense. I can… I can read minds. I always know what you are about to say, and I knew you were planning on proposing to me tonight. I didn't want you to know. In fact, you are the only person, besides myself, that knows about this," I paused. "You have to keep this a secret."**

"**Don't worry, I will."**

Chapter Two

**We reached my house about an hour later. I carefully got out of the car, and I made sure both of my parents were home. Well, they were. I grabbed his hand and pulled him by my side.**

**We slowly walked up to the door; I looked at his face. He looked so calm and sure about all of this. It was almost as if he not a care in the world. Then I heard the terror in his thoughts. He was thinking so many different things.**

_**I wonder if I did the right thing. Should we really tell her parents now? Do I want to do this? Should I tell her how I feel? Is she reading my thoughts?**_

"**We don't have to tell my parents now. I don't care if you don't want to do this. We won't if you don't. You don't have to tell me how you feel. And yes, I was reading your thoughts…"**

"**I love how you can read me like that."**

**I knocked on the door. Then I turned to look into his eyes once again. It was so calm and quiet inside his head. I was happy that I didn't have to listen to anyone's thoughts at that time. Then I heard the frantic thoughts of my mother. They were the same as always. About having a bad husband, a horrid, adolesent, teen-age girl, and keeping the house clean.**

**She opened the door and saw Nick and me holding hands. Well… She looked at both of my hands, and she didn't see the ring. At least, not yet that is.**

"**Mom, can we come in and talk to you and dad… Please, this is very important."**

"**Yes, what's wrong?" she moved out of the doorway to let us in. "Samuel! Come down here!"**

**We walked over to the living room couch. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I sat down, and squeezed his hand tighter. My dad walked in the room with a smile on his face. Then he saw us, and his smile turned into a frown.**

"**Okay. Mom, dad, please don't get mad at us," I nervously began. "Nick and I are engaged, but we aren't getting married until I am out of high school."**

"**What!" My dad exploded. "You are only 14! You can't be engaged! You two get unengaged right now!"**

"**Now, dad…"**

"**No, Emily… Your father is right… This was completely irresponsible of us," Nick stated… He was obviously guilty.**

**My mother said, "I like that you two are engaged. I give you my permission. So go ahead, stay engaged!"**

**I looked shocked. I had no idea my mother would react like this. I was completely dumb founded. My mother had always told me that she hated marriages right out of high school. I was expecting her reaction to be freaked out. I didn't ever think that she would do this. I was just staring at her. She knew why too. She didn't feel like explaining now. I knew she would explain to me later. I read it in her head.**

**Nick got up to leave; I looked at him like he was crazy. I knew that my mom was cool with it. Even though, it had been just a day ago that she told me not to get married out of high school. Then there is the biggest dilemma. My father. Every time I got a new boyfriend, my dad had wanted to meet him. He wanted to make sure that he was good for me and that he wouldn't break my heart by using me.**

**I slowly stood up and looked for my dad; I finally found him with his back to us, facing a corner. I didn't think of how much this would hurt him. Even though I was scared for my life, I walked over to him, just to give him a minute to talk to me. As I approached him, I realized that there was a strange thought coming from him. Part of him was pissed off at Nick and me, but then the other part of him was happy.**

"**Dad, I am sorry. I know you are probably pissed at us, but I had no intention of hurting you."**

"**I know, honey. Yes, I am somewhat angry with you. Then again, I am very happy for you."**

**I knew it, "You are? Wow… That is great. I have to go now dad. I'll be back later."**

"**Okay. You two be safe. Goodbye."**

**We gave each other an awkward hug. Then I turned to stalk out of the front door. I didn't want to look back, scared of what I might see. I knew my parents were going to talk about the situation a little bit today. I decided, that I have the chance to go and talk to Nick about some stuff. Stuff he needs to know.**

Chapter 3

Once I got in the car, I thought about how I could say this. I went over it twice. The first time, it came out wrong. Then the second time I realized what I had to do.

"**Nick, I have to talk to you. I know you know that I can read minds, but that is not all that I can do. Well, not all that I am."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean," I paused. "I mean that I am more than just a mind reader. I can change your mood in the blink of an eye. I feel every emotion you feel. I can see what is going to happen, a day or more before it happens. I know when I can do something that is totally stupid, but it turns out perfect," I wasn't too sure of how to explain this so that it made sense, but I thought I was doing good.**

"**So in other words, you are more special than I thought?"**

"**If that is how you want to put it."**

**He sat there, completely dumb struck. Nobody ever thought that I, Emily Moore, was ever going to be more than what I pretended to be.**

"**So, is there a specific name for what you are?" I could tell that he didn't know if what I am is safe. I could tell that he wasn't sure if you could be around me and not get hurt.**

"**I am not sure. As far as I am concerned… I am the only one of my kind."**

"**Well," he paused, "is it safe to be around you?"**

"**Yes. I'm not dangerous. I know when something bad is going to happen. Truth be told, I am the safest thing to be around. Unless…"**

"**Unless what?" he voice was an octave higher than before. He was getting very nervous.**

"**Well," I began. "If there is another of my kind, I won't be able to him coming. My vision will stop. Also, I cannot here their thoughts. Or feel and change their emotions."**

"**Oh, well, that can't be too bad."**

"**It is though. It," I stopped to take a deep breath. "It is worse than you think. My visions stopped a day ago."**

"**What!" now he was freaked. "Why didn't you tell me that already! Oh my gosh. So, there is someone else coming to meet you?"**

"**Well, yeah… I just," I stopped mid sentence… I didn't know how I could say this, not without hurting his feelings… "I just didn't want to tell you; now that you know, though, you are in grave danger," my voice was about to start trembling. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes… I knew that if I discussed this furthermore, I would begin to cry.**

"**Emily, I still love you. You must know that," he brought my face up so I could look him in the eyes, "no matter what, you will always be my one true love," he stopped there. He took one good look at me, "Are you about to cry?"**

"**Well, yes. I can't discuss this anymore, not unless I want to cry in front of you."**

**There was a long silence. It was very uncomfortable for him, I could tell. I also knew that I should change the subject, or at least I should try to. I thought very quickly over something that would hopefully cheer him up… I couldn't come up with anything… I knew that all the things I thought were funny would be about who I am, and that would only make him somewhat sadder. I couldn't stand to hurt him; especially now, since he was already in a lot of pain.**

"**Listen, you have nothing to worry about. I think you need to stay at home until I come to get you… Is that okay with you?"**

"**No, it isn't," he paused… Just long enough to take a quick breath. "I am not going to let you face this stranger all by yourself. I love you too much to let you do something that stupid."**

"**I love you too. It is just that…"**

"**I don't care what it is just!" he practically yelled. I stared wide-eyed at him as he continued. "I don't care how strong you are, or what you think you can do. I will not allow you to go and face this person all by yourself. Not without me… Not without somebody there to help protect you! I'm sorry that I am yelling at you, but face it… I am unconditionally, irrevocably, and hopelessly in love with you!"**

"**I know… I was stupid to ever even think of asking you to stay out of this, and for that I am truly sorry."**

**I could feel the tears building up in my eyes… I knew that I was about to start crying, so I quickly turned away. He noticed that and tried to turn me back around. I wouldn't let him… I had made a promise to myself that I would never let him see me like this.**

"**Don't cry baby… Please don't."**

**I tried to stop the tears from coming, but I couldn't hold them in. I turned and buried my face in his chest. I wasn't strong enough to handle all of this. I didn't want to cry in front of him like this. In fact… I didn't want to cry in front of him at all.**

"**I'm sorry you have to see me like this," I said through my tears. I took a deep breath, "I just don't know how to handle this quite yet."**

"**Don't worry about it babe. I still love you."**

**I hugged him tight… I couldn't help but hear him think that he wants me to spend the night at his house. Thinking that thought over wouldn't take long. I like the thought, and I had been waiting for this night to come. I looked up at him; he wiped the tears from my face with a smile.**

"**I would love to stay at your house tonight," I said. I knew that he would think that it was annoying for me to answer his unspoken question a lot. I couldn't help it though.**

"**Really! That is great!" he did show a lot of enthusiasm.**

"**Well, lets go on over to your house. I'm getting a little tired," I yawned.**

**So we drove off. I watched the scenery as we drove, and as we got closer, I fell asleep.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**I slowly walked into his house behind him… His parents were waiting for us, and they didn't look very happy. I knew the look they had was the anger they had towards him, not me. I nodded toward both of them, but they didn't acknowledge that.**

"**Mom, dad, is something wrong?" Nick asked nervously.**

"**Well," his mom began… Then when she paused his dad finished, "We just got a call from Emily's parents… We know that you have proposed to her. I'm not mad, but your mother, well she has her point of view on this as you know."**

"**Oh, well, I guess that this would be a bad night for her to stay over…" he whispered.**

"**Actually, we would love for her to stay," his mother said. "Just so you know, I support this marriage one hundred percent."**

**I quietly spoke up, "Well, I'm going to go and put my bag in his room… If that is alright."**

"**Yeah… Um… Just follow me honey," he put his hand on the small of my back as he said that.**

**I walked with him down the long hall. It was dark and cold, but I didn't really mind. We came to a door at the end of the hallway; he opened it up to a small, warm, black room.**

**It was easy to find the bed. Before I knew it I was unpacked and in his arms. I loved it when he held me like this… It was one of the only things that really mattered to me.**

**I turned around in his arms, and I looked him in the eyes. He looked straight back into mine; I could see the love for me that he had. I knew that this marriage was going to work out. I didn't stare at him much longer.**

**I turned back around and started to re-pack. I didn't think before I started, all I knew was that I had to get out of there while I still had the chance. It was for his safety; when I finished getting my bag ready, I turned toward the door. He was standing in my way, staring at me with eyes the size of golf balls. I didn't want to hurt him like this, so I decided to wait a little before I ran. **

"**What are you doing? I thought you were going to stay here tonight. You told me that…" I cut him off… Mouth forming the next word, and then shut quickly.**

"**I am, I just want to keep my things in my bag. For…" I was stumped. Nothing came to my mind for a reason. Crap, this was it.**

"**So that you don't lose anything…" He smiled as he said that. I knew that I could use that as an excuse. It would be perfect.**

"**Yeah! That was exactly what I was thinking!"**

**Then, thankfully, Nick's mother called us for dinner. I frantically opened his door and walked down the hall. All I could think was that this would be my last dinner with him. The last time I could possibly see him. I hoped it was a long dinner.**

**Unfortunately it was a very short dinner. I barely ate, as did Nick. Then, when we finished, he took me back into his room. He sat on the bed, and patted the space beside him. I walked slowly to the bed and sat down. He pulled me into a hug. He held me close and tight, almost too tight. I knew that he knew something was wrong. Especially when he lifted my chin to look in my eyes.**

"**Uh," he looked away. He was obviously thinking he had to do something. "I need to go to the restroom… I will be right back."**

This was the perfect time. As soon as he was out of his room I searched his mahogany drawers for a piece of paper and a pen. When I found one, I sat down at his old, oak colored desk to write him a note. It read:

**I'm sorry I had to leave you in such a hurry. It isn't safe for you to be with me right now. I love you too much to let you get hurt; please, I hope that you can find a way to forgive me. Just remember, I will always love you. Don't look for me, nor do you call my phone. I will not be anywhere near here ever again. Once more, I'm sorry. Please take the ring back.**

**Love,**

**Emily Moore.**

**I began weeping; having to write that was one of the hardest things for me to do. I got so caught up in my crying that I had forgotten to leave. **

**He entered the room with a worried like expression on his face. He rushed to my side and held me close to him. He tried to comfort me… He was so worried now. Then he saw the note. He let me go immediately. He quickly picked up the note and read it. He turned his head toward me, and then he frowned.**

"**You were going to leave me? How could you ever?"**

"**Nick, listen. It is too dangerous for you and me to be together. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to stand it," once again I cried.**

"**Don't cry, and most definitely don't worry. I'm going to be all right, as are you. So, please don't worry."**

"**Okay," I whispered through my tears, "I will try."**

Chapter 5

**For the next two minutes we sat in his room, I on the bed crying and he sitting next to me, comforting me… I was so sorry for what I was about to do; though he found the letter and I told him I wouldn't leave, I still felt like leaving.**

**I decided that I would stay for another hour, but after that time was up, I had to leave. I knew this would probably break his heart, and it was going to break my heart as well. I just couldn't stay tonight. It was too hard. I had to go and talk to my parents about the engagement. I also had to tell Nick that it was off. I wanted to end it now. I still had my whole life ahead of me, and he could have a great life without me. Plus, I didn't want him to have to hurt even more over the fact that he lost his soon to be wife.**

**It had been quiet for about thirty minutes. I was getting tired of it being like this. I decided that it was time for me to tell him that I couldn't stay engaged to him.**

"**Nick?" I said in a questioning tone. My heart started racing faster than ever. "I hate to say this, but I cannot marry you. I'm very sorry. I'm just too young to be engaged, as are you, and I still have my whole life ahead of me, as do you. I hope you understand."**

**I heard his breathing pick up. It sounded like he was about to cry. I felt so horrible for what I had done. I never wanted it to happen like this. I had dreamed of marrying him since I was eleven.**

"**Emily, why? Why would you do this to me?"**

**I took a deep breath and thought about my answer before I said it. I had to be certain that this wouldn't hurt him too badly.**

"**Listen, I love you, truly I do. It is just that, if I don't survive this fight with this stranger, I don't want you to hold back from the rest of the world." I had to stop; I could feel a sharp pain in the back of my throat. My lips were numbing, and the only thing I could do was bury my head in his shoulder. **

"**I don't want anyone but you. If you left, even if I did try to move on, I could never love another girl as much as I love you."**

**I stayed silent for another minute or two. I still didn't think the words would come out. I stared at him, thinking hard, and wondering if I should open my mouth. Then I decided.**

"**Nick, I know that. I still want the engagement off. I will keep the ring, as a promise ring, but no longer will we be engaged…" I took a minute to pause. "I'm sorry."**

**At that moment he grabbed by my waist, and he pulled me in for a kiss. I knew that he wasn't going to end this. He was going to make me be the one to stop, and he knew that wouldn't be easy for me.**

**I pulled away, "Nick, I have to go home. My parents are probably worried about me. I'm sorry."**

**I ran out the door, bag in hand, and half way down the street. I couldn't run anymore, though. I was out of breath, so I decided I was just going to stop. Even though walking would take a lot longer, I walked the rest of the way home.**

**Well, I tried… I took about three steps, and then I heard a car coming behind me… I turned to see if I recognized the car. I did. It was Nick; he was following me. I started running as fast as I could, but it did me no good. He caught up to me very easily. Of course, it was because he was driving.**

"**Emily, just let me drive you home! It would be much easier."**

**I looked at him. I had stopped dead in my tracks. The purple light of the sky made all of the shadows darker. I looked around for a minute. In a tree there were two owls, and several bats were hanging from the, almost black, branches. The smell of rain was in the air. I imagined that there would be a downpour very soon.**

**I thought for another minute. I really wanted to walk home. I needed this time to prepare myself for the inevitable talk my parents would give me… I really didn't want to, but it would be a lot faster.**

"**Okay," I muttered under my breath. "I guess I have no choice. Well, I do, but whatever."**

"**Good, hop in."**

**That was all we said for the rest of the ride. I didn't want to, and he knew darn well that I was upset. So, he tried and tried to cheer me up. Time and time again he failed with that. I could care less about what happened; honestly I was hoping that I could be quiet long enough that he would realize that I didn't want to talk, and I didn't want to hear him drag on and on.**

**As we drove, the purple sky got darker and darker. Eventually it faded to black. I loved the night sky. It was always so dark and the bright stars lit up the skies. I never thought that there would be a time that I felt like running away into the mid-night sky.**

Chapter 6

**When I finally got home, my parents were waiting up for me.**

"**Where were you? We were worried sick!" Of course, those were my mother's words, even though I could not see her face.**

"**Young lady, you get your butt in here right now! We have a lot to talk about."**

**Uh oh, my dad is up as well. Crap, this was going to be harder than I thought. Then I smelled the sweet sent of cinnamon candles, my all time favorite.**

"**Okay, I'm coming."**

**I walked into the dark living room quite slowly. I was avoiding this inevitable talk, as I had been my whole life.**

"**Emily, we do not want you to be engaged at this young age," my mother's soft, calming voice helped the mood a little.**

"**Not only that," my dad's booming voice cut in, "But you snuck off, and you had no intention of calling us and telling us that you were at Nick's home!"**

"**Mom, Dad, I didn't think you would approve. I wanted to stay at Nick's place tonight, but I couldn't get myself to stay there. I didn't make it more than two hours. Plus, I… I… I broke off the engagement."**

**I could feel a tear run down my cheek. I hated the fact that I had just told my parents that. I wanted to wait another week, make them think something bad had happened. The thing was, though, it felt good to tell them the day it happened. They were already mad and were already going to yell at me, so why not save them the words and the voice? I mean, wouldn't that be the mature thing to do?**

"**You broke off the engagement? What for? Did he hurt you?" My moms voice went up one octave on that last question.**

"**Yes I did," more tears spilled over my eyes. "Nothing happened, and no, he did not hurt me. I just, I think I am too young too. I don't think it is right for a girl my age."**

"**Well, I still want to have the talk we had planned on," my father said in his, **_**I don't give a crap,**_** voice.**

"**Wait, maybe we could put it off another…"**

"**No! We cannot! She almost got married! This is a big deal!" My dad was talking about the worst possible talk to a girl.**

"**Dad, please tell me you aren't about to give me the sex talk? I don't need it…"**

"**Yes, now listen," he paused this was uncomfortable for all of us. "There comes a time in a guy's life where he will try to get you in a private room all alone. You will have to say no."**

"**Dad, I know that! I don't need this talk, I got it at school last year!" I ran off to my bedroom.**

"**Emily! Get back here!" My dad was mad now.**

"**No!" I slammed my door.**

**When I did I noticed something very different about my room. There was a new smell, one I have never smelled before. It smelled like another one of… Oh. My. Gosh! He'd come looking for me. My mom and dad had already been put in this danger.**

**I walked over to my bed and plopped down. I stared at my ceiling for a moment wondering what I was going to do. Then I heard a creak of a door, which broke my concentration. I turned my head to where I heard it come from. I saw that my closet door was partially open.**

**I got up off of my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it the rest of the way. All of a sudden there was a person right in my face. The person had this look, one that made me want to run for my life.**

"**Emily, right?"**

"**Yes, might I ask who you are?"**

"**Of course. My name is Rosalie Jinks. Listen, I am here about your love with the mortal." Her voice was light and quiet. She didn't really want to be here, I could tell.**

"**Well, what is wrong with it?"**

**She was quiet. She didn't say anything for about two full minutes. All she did was look around the room; I tried to peep into her mind. I strained so hard I thought I busted a vain.**

"**As you know by now, you are not the only one of your kind. There are many of us. And then there are the rules that were made about fifteen years ago. The very first people of our kind made them. Then, a year later, they died. Yet to this day we still follow the rule, with the exception of you."**

"**One of the major rules is that our kind is incapable of dating mortals. They are not like us. They have no evidence that we even exist. In other words, what I am trying to tell you is that you may no longer see this boy. If you continue to, though, there will be consequences."**

**I took everything into consideration. Thinking it over twice and doing a play-by-play map out. I couldn't quite grasp what she was saying.**

"**What are you saying?"**

**With that last word that came out of my mouth, she disappeared. There was an echo in the room though.**

"**Major consequences."**

**I was worried. I still didn't understand anything she had said. I was very scared now; I was worried that maybe something bad really was about to happen.**

**I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear my cell phone go off. The caller ID said that it was Nick. I hesitated before I did anything. I decided that I wasn't quite ready to talk to him, so I hit the ignore button. After that, I lied down on my bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.**

_**Chapter 7**_

**The next morning I awoke to the fierce words of another one of my parents' arguments. I listened intently to understand the chaos behind it…**

"**Samuel, listen to me! This is not your fault, and it is definitely not our daughter's."**

**My father's voice was hysteric, "Then why are you doing this to us? You know that I can't do this without you. I don't even think she knows who she really is!"**

"**You are going to have to be the responsible one then," my mother wasn't yelling this at all. She was practically whispering. I couldn't really understand her words. "I would never leave you two unless it was a necessity. I love you both very dearly."**

**Oh my goodness! My mother is leaving us to fend for ourselves! Wait. Did they say that I do not know my true identity? How could they ever say that? Unless… They know about my powers, they know that I am not normal.**

**Right then and there I knew that I was not born unto these two people, that I was not a real part of this family. I belonged to some other family that did not want me. Or did they? What was I going to do? If I did not belong here, where did I belong? Any where at all? I barely even belonged here. If it had not been for Nick, I would have tried to run away by now. I would have known that my "mother" and "father" didn't make me. I could just see what I would look like. What I would feel. How different things would be if I had never left my original family.**

"**Clarissa! Please, we need you here! I am unable to tell…"**

"**It is inevitable! You knew that you had to be the one to tell her, and I knew that I would have to leave. Do you remember why we offered to take care of her until she reached the age of sixteen years? So that we would be heroes! To the people who we took her in from, we are now honored. Why do I have to make it so difficult!"**

"**I just…" my dad sucked at showing emotion. "Listen, I did not know that I would get attached to her so darn easily! I love her. I'm not ready to let her go. I know the agreement. You leave when she is merely fourteen and half years of age. When she turns fifteen I tell the secret, and then the day she is sixteen I release her to her true family. Then we become servants of the incredibly rich family."**

**I got the courage to open my door, though I had to be very sneaky about it. I knew I had to pretend like I had heard none of the conversation. I carefully walked down the stairs and yawned. I looked really weird, still in my tank and shorts, my hair a mess. I had purple rings under my eyes and morning breath.**

"**Good morning you…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I fell down the last ten steps and screamed at the same time.**

"**Emily!" both of my parents came rushing over. "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine! That was kind of fun! Ha he."**

"**Okay, good. Uh, Emily, your mother has to speak to you outside."**

**My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. She said we had to go on a little walk, no matter how many degrees below freezing it was. She walked us all the way to the end of our neighborhood, yet she continued to walk, not saying a word.**

"**I thought you wanted to talk?"**

**Although, there really was no need to talk. I could hear everything she was thinking. **_**I wonder if she has discovered her talent yet. Oh how I hope she hasn't. How could I tell her that I am leaving her and her father? Should I just out right say it? Then she would ask for a reason of why. I could say that I wasn't appreciated enough, that I just could no longer take it.**_

"**Emily, I'm leaving you and your father. If you want to know why, it is simply because I am no longer appreciated."**

"**Mother! You cannot leave! Please! I love you too much. I can't go to dad about guys, and I have no girls to go to."**

**My mother, dressed in her favorite blue jeans, Aeropostale t-shirt, black converse, and cotton Abercrombie jacket, cried. I knew that I had said pretty harsh things, but everything I tell her is the truth.**

"**I'm sorry Emily, you must let me go now though."**

**We had been walking for such a long time and we had already made it home. She looked at me for a brief moment, embraced me, and then ran off to the car. I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I ran into the house, past my father, into my room, and slammed the door behind me. I picked up my cell and hastily hit speed dial number two. It rang for about five seconds and then Nick picked up.**

"**Nick," I said through my tears, "I need you to come over."**

"**Emily? Is everything okay?"**

"**Just come, now!" I hung up. I had to explain everything that had happened, and I wanted him to be with me when I confronted my father on the real reason of why my mother had left.**

Chapter 8

**It took Nick approximately twenty minutes to get to my house. It was just enough time for me to get my thoughts together. I had spent the last twenty, or so, minutes thinking of what I was going to tell him and how.**

**I decided I would start by telling him about my visitor the night before. Then I would tell him about the conversation my parents had earlier this morning, and then I what I needed him to help me with.**

**When he knocked on the door, I was still crying. I dabbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve, then answered the door. Nick immediately hugged me as tight as he could.**

"**When you called I was so happy, but then I heard that you were crying," he said with his chin on the top of my head. "I got so worried."**

"**Nick, come inside please. I think I need to explain."**

**He walked in, his eyes still on me, and sat down on the couch. He patted the space next to him so that I could sit. I wasn't sure if I wanted to though.**

**Instead of sitting I decided to pace around. I walked from one end of the room to the other. I didn't say anything for two minutes. I thought about opening my mouth and saying something, but then I closed it. I didn't want my father to hear, so I probably shouldn't be standing up.**

**I walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. I turned toward him and stared in his eyes for a minute; I thought deeply about what I was going to say; I decided it would be best to just tell him.**

"**Nick, last night when I got home, I had a very uncomfortable talk with my parents. I didn't like it at all, so I ran from this room into my room. When I got there, I noticed a very distinct smell. It didn't belong to anyone I know."**

"**Then I heard my closet door begin to open. It stopped, so I decided to walk over to look and see what made it open. When I opened the door, there was a girl in there. She told me that if I continued to be your girlfriend, one of us would die. We aren't aloud to be together or something like that."**

"**When I woke up this morning, it was because my parents were arguing. And…"**

"**Wait, speaking of your parents, do they know that we are no longer getting married?" he asked impatiently.**

"**Yes, now let me finish! This is really very important."**

"**Okay," he whispered, "sorry."**

"**So, I over heard their whole conversation. My mother decided she was leaving, like she is supposed to when I am fourteen and a half. I also know that my parents know something about me that I don't know, and that I will find out when I turn fifteen… I don't know what to do."**

"**So, why am I here?" Nick asked me. "I mean, did you just need somebody to tell all of this to?"**

"**Well, I need your help. I am going to confront my father on all of this. Plus, I, I love you Nick."**

**I took his hand in mine and stood up with him. I had him fallow me into the room with my father in it. When my father saw us walking hand in hand, his mouth fell open.**

"**Dad, we really need to talk."**

"**Hello Mr. Moore." Nick said. He was trying to be really nice, I could tell. It wasn't working to well.**

"**Dad, I heard your conversation with my mom this morning. I want to know things. I want to know who I **_**really**_** am."**

Chapter 9

"**Who you really are?" my dad asked. There was a thick hint of guilt in his voice.**

"**Yes, Mr. Moore. Emily," Nick paused to make sure he could say it for me. I nodded, and he went on, "Emily over heard you conversation with the Mrs. this morning."**

**My dad froze with fear. I knew everything he was thinking. **_**How could this be? I wonder if she knows of her powers yet? If so… How strong is she?**_

"**I do not know. I have discovered my power, mind reading, and not strong at all."**

**Nick was puzzled for a moment… Then he remembered I could read minds, so I had probably read my father's. It seemed only logical.**

**I focused on my dad again. He had a new thought.**_** The prophecy, I guess you should hear it now. You are to live with two mortals until you are fourteen and a half.**_

"**What is he **_**thinking?**_**" Nick asked. He was agitated because he couldn't hear him.**

"**There is a prophecy about Emily," my father began. "She is to live with two mortals until the age of fourteen and a half, then her mother is to leave. The father, me, watched her for half a year, then, I tell her what I am saying now. Finally, when she is sixteen, she gets her full powers and moves to her real parents."**

**Nick let out a breath of relief, "See, we can be together."**

**I turned around to look him in the eyes. He smiled, and his eyes lit up. They were a very light blue with silver streaking through. His hair was falling over them. I giggled, unintentionally. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck; we were unaware of my dad watching. Then, Nick grabbed my necked and kissed me.**

"**Actually," my father said very quickly, "you can't be together. Emily is not mortal, but immortal. When she turns sixteen and her full powers come in, you'll be amazed! There is no name for her kind, unless you count People of the Dark."**

"**She will not only read minds, but she will be incredibly fast and strong. She will able to see the future, and," I cut him short."**

"**Dad, I already read minds and see futures."**

"**Oh… Well, she will move things with her mine. But the reason you cannot be together is because you are mortal, Nick. Unless… You go to her parents, the King and Queen of the Land of the Dark, and let them bite you. I do not know what happens; though I do know it is painless."**

"**Alright," Nick and I said at the same time, "It's settled."**

"**Nick will be bitten," I said. At that point my father was a wreck. His hair was a mess, he had purple rings under his eyes, and his voice was scratchy.**

"**No, he will not! He isn't your soul mate! Let him be. Please, forget him forever," my father pleaded.**

**I looked at Nick, then at my father. How could I choose between the love of my life, and some people I don't even know? I love Nick so much, but **_**is it worth his life?**_

"**Nick, my dad is right. I'm sorry, but it is over. It's simply for the best. I don't want you to die for me."**

**A single tear fell down his face. It killed him to hear it, but it was too easy for me to say it.**

"**Okay. I understand. I will always love you Emily Moore. For… Wait, I… I… I… I don't think I love you. Wow…"**

**While he was still awe-struck, he walked out of the door. Neither of us upset over what just happened.**

"**Okay, daddy dearest. How will I know who my soul mate truly is?"**

"**I will explain it all later. Now, if you'll excuse me."**

**With that, he left the room. Okay… So, now what am I to do?**


End file.
